Various
by Sunayoko
Summary: Random songfics. Various Ratings and fandoms. Will take song suggestions, even if I don't know the song. Yes... laugh at the crappy title if you like.
1. Diary of Rin

**Hi!!!!!! This is my first song fic... Be nice. Obito's feelings to Rin. I hope you like.**

**Don't own BB or Naruto. The title sucks... But too bad.**

Dairy of Rin

_If I had to_

_I would put myself right beside you_

_So let me ask_

_Would you like that?_

_Would you like that?_

"Rin," Obito whispered. He looked at the brown-haired medic ninja.

"What?" She asked.

"I-"

_And I don't mind_

_If you say this love is the last time_

_So now I'll ask_

_Do you like that?_

_Do you like that?_

_No!_

"Rin," _I think I'm in love with you._ The Uchiha boy thought.

"What is it Obito? Are you hurt?" Rin's eyes were worried. Not loving.

"Uh, yeah." Obito held up his hand revealing a small cut on his knuckle.

Rin smiled. She healed the wound with hardly more than a brush of her fingers.

"Better?"

"Yeah..."

_Something's getting in the way._

_Something's just about to break._

_I will try to find my place in the diary of Jane._

_So tell me how it should be._

"Obito, can I talk to you?" Rin was blushing. She glanced nervously at Kakashi who was cleaning his knives.

_Try to find out what makes you tick._

_As I lie down_

_Sore and sick._

_Do you like that?_

_Do you like that?_

"Sure." Obito grinned. He also glanced warily at Kakashi. The silver-haired chunin paid no attention.

_There's a fine line between love and hate._

_And I don't mind._

_Just let me say that_

_I like that_

_I like that_

"Obito, I trust you. Very much. But even so, please. Please, don't tell Kakashi about what I'm going to tell you." Rin held Obito's arm.

"What are you talking about? Of course I'd never tell him." Obito was glad of the shade. The telltale red creeping up his cheeks would've given his feelings away

_Something's getting in the way._

_Something's just about to break._

_I will try to find my place in the diary of Jane._

_As I burn another page,_

_As I look the other way._

_I still try to find my place in the diary of Jane._

_So tell me how it should be._

"Obito, I... I think I'm in love with Kakashi." Rin's face felt hot. She squeezed his arm gently.

"Oh. That's great!"

**Weeks later....**

Obito shoved Kakashi out of the way.

"Rin... Kakashi... You... Ok?"

"Obito!" Rin cried.

Kakashi struggled to push the boulder off of his friend.

"Don't... Kakashi... It's ok. I... don't think I can make it. My right side is pretty much gone... I don't... I don't even feel anything..."

_Desperate, I will crawl_

_Waiting for so long_

_No love, there is no love._

_Die for anyone_

_What have I become?_

"I was the only one...who didn't... give you a gift... I didn't know... what was proper... But I do now. It won't be useless... I'm... giving you my... Sharingan." Obito's last minutes were ticking by painstakingly slow. He knew he should've told Rin... But it would've been to late anyway. "Rin... Use your medical jutsu... And have my sharingan... the whole left eye... Trans... transplanted... to Kakashi..."

"Kakashi, come here. I'll do it now!"

_Something's getting in the way._

_Something's just about to break._

_I will try to find my place in the diary of Jane._

_As I burn another page,_

_As I look the other way._

_I still try to find my place in the diary of Jane._

"But I'll become your eye and we'll see what happens in the future_._" Obito could hardly breathe.

**Later**

The earth began to close, swallowing Obito up. The last thing Obito heard was the sound of grinding stone and Rin's voice screaming.

"Obito!"

_Rin... I love you. I wish I'd been able to tell you. It's too late. But hopefully I'll see you again, just not too soon. I love you._

**Well? Who here likes Breaking Benjamin? Cool... Umm. If it sucked... tell me... I've never done song fics before.... Or one-shots... I'm a lot better with intricate plots.**


	2. Tourniquet

**SY: And now I must pick on Hidan. I MUST. So... Here's the disclaimer.**

**Hidan: Sunayoko does not now, nor will she ever, fu---(ZZZZT!)---ing own anything in Naruto or anyone from Naruto. She does not own Evanescence or this song. She doesn't even own the CD this song is on.**

**SY: Awright... that's a little too much info... Nyeh. That's why I tortured you soooooo much in this chapter!**

**Chapter Name: Tourniquet  
Rating: T ..... Warning: Blood and suicidal thoughts.  
Characters: Hidan, Jashin  
Pairings: None**

_**Tourniquet  
**  
I tried to kill the pain  
but only brought more  
so much more  
I lay dying  
and I'm pouring crimson regret and betrayal  
I'm dying, praying, bleeding and screaming  
am I too lost to be saved  
am I too lost?_

Hidan could hardly feel anything. He'd given himself up as a sacrifice to protect his village. He was now being held up by two-foot long metal spikes stuck through his arms and shoulders.  
The fourteen-year-old clenched his teeth to block out the intense agony. The hooded man approached him again.  
"Are you ready?" the man asked, another spike held poised over Hidan's chest. The boy nodded.

_my God my tourniquet  
return to me salvation  
my God my tourniquet  
return to me salvation_

His screams echoed over the village. Everyone paused what they were doing and looked in the direction of the shrine. The screams cut off in a gurgling sob.

Hidan bent his head down, looking at the steel spike embedded in his chest, not two centimeters below his heart. He was horrified. Hidan knew he should die any second, but death seemed to far away.

_do you remember me  
lost for so long  
will you be on the other side  
or will you forget me  
I'm dying, praying, bleeding and screaming  
am I too lost to be saved  
am I too lost?_

He closed his eyes and concentrated on one thought. The memory of his sister helped block out his agony. He wasn't dying, and he knew it. He wasn't going to die. He would never see his sister again.  
She'd been the one who'd practically raised him. She'd protected him and died doing it, and the villagers had just watched. For what? For nothing.

_my God my tourniquet  
return to me salvation  
my God my tourniquet  
return to me salvation_

He had already established the fact that he wasn't dying. But the pain made him wish he was.  
Something unexpected happened. A creature rose up from the pool of his blood on the stone floor. It killed them. It killed everyone.  
"Jashin." Hidan realized with a look of amazed horror on his face. The creature, Jashin, looked at him. White hot anguish seeped through every fiber of the boy's being. He screamed again.

_I want to die!!!_

"Kill me, Jashin-sama! Kill me like you did the others! Kill me!" He yelled, still more agony flooding him. Jashin smiled and shook his head. He vanished in a splash of blood.  
"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Hidan screamed.

_my God my tourniquet  
return to me salvation  
my God my tourniquet  
return to me salvation_

The spikes dissolved in rivulets of blood. Hidan fell from the wall onto his knees. He looked at his hands. His skin was now the color of blood, the very substance that leaked from his own body. However, his bones were traced over in white. Hidan spied the man with the hood. He still had a few spikes on the ground around him.  
The boy picked up one of the stakes and walked out into the village. It was their fault.

_my wounds cry for the grave  
my soul cries for deliverance  
will I be denied  
tourniquet  
my suicide_

Blood was on his hands. He could never go back to the emptiness he had once called home. He collapsed after his massacre on the ground in front of the gate. He lifted the spike to the skin just above the wound already made on his chest. He plunged it through himself.  
Instead of agony this time, he felt ecstasy.


	3. Nice Gais Finish Last

**SY: Whew.... I thought I'd _never_ get to Green Day!  
**

**Chapter Name: Nice Guys Finish Last  
Rating: T  
Warning: Swearing....  
Characters: Kakashi, Gai  
Pairings: None  
**

_**Nice Guys Finish Last  
**  
Nice guys finish last.  
You're running out of gas.  
Your sympathy will get you left behind.  
Sometimes you're at your best, when you feel the worst.  
Do you feel washed up, like piss going down the drain_

Kakashi looked over at his opponent. Gai was preparing for their latest competition. The silver-haired jounin merely slid his headband up. "Ready to loose, Gai-san?"  
"I'm ready to win youthfully!" Gai beamed.  
"Sure…" Both jounin began to fight. Asuma and Kurenai watched calmly from the sidelines.  
At some point, Kakashi fell back and did something he never did when fighting Gai…

_Pressure cooker pick my brain and tell me I'm insane.  
I'm so fucking happy I could cry.  
Every joke can have its truth and now the joke's on you.  
I never knew you were such a funny guy._

He pulled out Icha-Icha Paradise.  
"You're funny, Kakashi-san!" Gai yelled as he made to kick at his opponent's head.  
"It's not a joke." Kakashi ducked under Gai's leg and swung his own leg up.  
Gai fell flat on his face.

_Oh nice guys finish last, when you are the outcast.  
Don't pat yourself on the back you might break your spine._

"Guess this means the score is now Fifty-fifty one in my favor, yes?" Kakashi chuckled placing his book back in his pocket.

_Living on command.  
You're shaking lots of hands.  
You're kissing up and bleeding all your trust, taking what you need.  
Bite the hand that feeds.  
You lose your memory and you got no shame._


	4. Enter Sunaman

**Yeah… This one's for Gaara. NOT only because of the title… Enter Sandman, by Metallica, if you want to know.**

**Chapter name: Enter (Suna)man  
Rating: T  
Warning: Cursing and killing  
Characters: **

_Enter Sandman_

_Say your prayers little one_

_Don't forget, my son_

_To include everyone_

_Tuck you in, warm within_

_Keep you free from sin_

_Till the sandman he comes_

_Sleep with one eye open_

_Gripping your pillow tight_

Gaara's breath had frozen in his lungs. His heart thudded against his ribcage. "Why can't you leave me alone?" the boy whispered to no one in particular. "Why the fuck can't you just leave me be!?"Gaara knew now that the monster would never "leave him be". It would always be inside him. The monster _was_ him.

_Exit light_

_Enter night_

_Take my hand_

_Off to never never-land_

He took off running, harder than before. He had to get out of the village. People's _lives_ depended on it.

"**_We are the same, Gaara. Let me take control. They must all be taught why we're beautiful._**"

_Just shut up! I'm not you, you're not me! Don't make me kill anyone! I don't like to kill!_

"**_You will._**"

_Something's wrong, shut the light_

_Heavy thoughts tonight_

_And they aren't of snow white_

The red-haired boy ran. He stumbled through the desert village, shoving people who weren't quick enough out of his way. He could feel the demon's rage building within him. Something within him, not the demon, yearned for blood.

"**_Let us teach them why they know the fear!_**"

"No!" the boy exclaimed, aloud. He sprang from the top of the village wall, landing on a dune. Gaara slid and half-rolled down the side of the dune. He staggered into a standing position.

The boy's eyes were sharp enough to pick out the faces watching him from the "safety" of the wall.

His father was among them. The boy gave a mock bow, filled with annoyance and a disrespectful air.

"**_What are you doing?! Go back and kill them all._**"

"No." Gaara turned his back on his village and stalked out into the desert.

_Dreams of war, dreams of liars_

_Dreams of dragons fire_

_And of things that will bite_

He came across a caravan being ransacked in the night. The bandits were nothing more than murderous thieves, attacking and pillaging the family the small train belonged to.

_Those men are going to kill that family…_ Gaara said to himself.

"**_Let's help, then _****kill_ them, too!_**"

"No." He wanted to say, but his instincts acted before his mind. Sand whipped around the bandits and began choking and crushing them.

_Sleep with one eye open_

_Gripping your pillow tight_

_Exit light_

_Enter night_

_Take my hand_

_Off to never never-land_

_Now I lay me down to sleep_

_Pray the lord my soul to keep_

_If I die before I wake_

_Pray the lord my soul to take_

The boy's dark shadow loomed over her. She was only a little girl. He didn't want to hurt her, but she had tried to _stab_ him. The sand had acted on it's own. It had squeezed the life out of her.

He held her corpse as her skin began to go cold. The look of horror was plastered across her face permanently. He didn't know what to do, but it seemed Shukaku had gotten his way.

_Hush little baby, don't say a word_

_And never mind that noise you heard_

_It's just the beast under your bed,_

_In your closet, in your head_

"**_Gaara, it's simply impossible. People will never see how beautiful we are._**"

"Because of you. I'm like this only because of you."

"**_No, it's not _****my_ fault. Our strength scares them. We have to _****show_ them why._**"

"No. I don't want to. It hurts."

"**_Then you admit defeat._**"

"Never."

_Exit light_

_Enter night_

_Grain of sand_

_Exit light_

_Enter night_

_Take my hand_

_Were off to never never-land_


	5. Facade

**Wow...I haven't updated ANYTHING in SO long! **

**Enoki: You are a procrastinator... **

**Shush, Enoki.**

**Enoki: ... Meh...**

**If you weren't my fave OC, i'd forget about you.**

**Enoki: But I am, so you won't.**

**Shush. OK! :D So... I'm updating... Damn... sooooolongsincethelastupdaaaaate.... (sighs) Oh well... Here you are... Facade by Disturbed for Bleach. Slight HytsuMatsu, but it's supposed to be more of a friendly thing... OOC'dness... Sorta...**

**Chapter Name: Facade  
Rating: T  
Warning: Blood, violence, abuse  
Characters: Hytsugaya Toshiro-taicho, Matsumoto Rangiku-fukutaicho**

"Matsumoto," Toshiro's brows knitted together in worry. His fukutaicho had a slight limp in her step and a cut on her left cheek, just under her eye (eye, which like the other, was circled in shadows). "Are… are you alright?"

"Oh! Yes, captain! I'm fine." She gave a laugh after her words. The Tenth Division Captain didn't believe that.

_No one knows, just what has become of her,_

_Shattered doll, desperate,_

_Oh so innocent, and delicate,_

_But too damn obdurate,_

_And obstinate to let go_

_Broken down, hurt again,_

_It never ends,_

_Frightened and trembling_

_Did she fall again, an accident?_

_Her eyes encircled in, black again,_

_I can't believe that she's still with him!_

"Gin, please!" Rangiku begged. Gin's hands twisted her slim arm, pulling her closer. He continued to twist her arm. Rangiku gasped. It hurt so badly.

"Come on, Rangiku." He purred in her ear. He kicked her legs out from under her and smiled at the squeak of pain she uttered when she hit the floor. He yanked her up again, twisting her arm harder.

"Please, Gin! Stop!" She pulled against him. He was so much stronger. His long fingers caught her under her jaw. He jerked her head back and let go. Rangiku fell back against the wall, hitting her head on the hard wood.

"I order you to be silent." Gin grinned. He sank down next to her on the floor. "Tell me you love me."

Rangiku's tongue felt heavy as she spoke. As the words passed her lips, her vision blurred and all she could remember was Gin's lips against her neck.

_For how long will you try?_

_How long until you walk away?_

_Your façade can't disguise,_

_The fact that you're in misery!_

Toshiro was worried. Rangiku hadn't left her room at all that day. He'd left the third seat in charge and gone to check on his fukutaicho. He approached the door to her quarters and heard sobbing from inside.

Fear and worry gripping his lungs like a vice, he pushed the door open. Rangiku was curled up in the corner sobbing.

"Rangiku," He was going to get to the bottom of this. "Who did this to you?"

Matsumoto looked at the young white-haired captain with red, teary eyes. "Gin."

_Look inside, see what has become of her_

_Hiding within, again,_

_Can she pick herself up again?_

_It's just too difficult,_

_And arduous to let go_

_Homicide, flashes through, her mind again,_

_No more pain, take control,_

_If he raises his hand again,_

_She'll find her freedom in killing him_

_The world will see that she's had enough!_

"GIIIIIIIIIIN!" Calling Toshiro 'pissed-off' would be an understatement. He was enraged, furious, fuming, infuriated, livid, and irate. Call it what you will, you're still under exaggerating.

"Hytsugaya-taicho," Renji happened to be going the same way as the young captain. Only, he was making an extra turn. "What's with all the yelling?"

"Ichimaru Gin is about to die." Toshiro responded with a level voice.

_For how long will you try?_

_How long until you walk away?_

_Your façade can't disguise,_

_The fact that you're in misery!_

Gin's blood painted the floor a deep scarlet. Toshiro was relentless in letting the man know how angry he really was. But, for the moment, the younger captain had stopped.

He crouched on the floor in front of his nemesis. "Do you know why you're going to die?"

"Something I did that upset you?" Gin smirked as he spoke. It was painful and difficult to breathe.

"Which was…?"

"I don't know. You tell me."

"Bruises on Rangiku's arms. The cuts she has on her face, the fact that she's limping. And, worst of all, she refuses to come out of her room unless accompanied by half the division or myself! Now, who but you could have made her that way, mm?"

Gin's grin faltered. The expression on Toshiro's face was a mixture of hate, anger, and worry. He was scaring the older captain.

"Now… Hyorinmaru and I will continue teaching you." Toshiro's voice was quiet and full of anger.

_For how long will you try?_

_How long until you walk away?_

_From the look in your eyes,_

_I know you bleed internally!_

When Renji found Toshiro, the white-haired boy was slumped against the wall of Gin's room. He had Hyorinmaru leaning on the wall beside him. Hytsugaya's arms were folded across his chest. He was glaring across the room at a barely breathing Ichimaru Gin.

"What did you do?" Renji's jaw fell open. How had Hytsugaya kept it all so contained, yet nearly killed Gin?

"I taught him a lesson." Toshiro's voice had none of the dark rage in it anymore. He sounded calm. "And decided to let him live."

_For how long you deny?_

_How long until you walk away?_

_Your façade can't disguise,_

_The fact that you're in misery!_

Gin lived, but he was always more wary around Toshiro now. He was, some could say, scared of the young captain. And Gin almost never came in physical contact with Rangiku. Whenever he did, it was for maybe a handshake. Renji, had found a new respect for Captain Hytsugaya.

And Rangiku had too.

_For how long will you try?_

_How long until you walk away?_

_From the look in your eyes,_

_I know you bleed internally!_

"Hytsugaya-taicho, please!"

"No, Matsumoto! I will not help you and Yachiru play doll house!"

"Pleeeeeeeeease!"

"No!"

"Please, Mr. Popsicle!"

"Yachiru, I already said no."

"PLEEEEEEEEEASE!"

"KENPACHI! COME GET YOUR LIEUTENANT NOW!"

"Tee hee!~"

_Broken down, hurt again, it never ends_

**What should I do for the next one...? Offer a song, s'il vous plait! (French for: if you please)... I'd prefer genre specification with the song, if you wouldn't mind... And if you want to suggest a fandom and character for said fandom, go right ahead Brothers, Sisters, and Others!**

**Enoki: Stop talking like your English teacher....**

**Make me, Eno. **

**Enoki: Tch...**

**Yeah... It does... Anywhosit... Recap: Song/fandom/character suggestion, genre specification (for song, like: metal, rock, hip-hop), and if you like, a theme specification, cuz not all of the fics have the _same_ theme as the song... Like I could do a Disturbed song-fic with Down With the Sickness, and have it be for Ironman and just be Tony thinking about his Ironman-ness... IDK.... But please make some suggestions PLEASE!**

**Enoki: Do it or she'll start whining and Kazekage-sama'll get on my case and make me do stupid things to make up for it! Like... Cosplaying as Buggy! or Community Service at a Day Care! Or worse! He'll make me listen to Justin Bieber! (sob) Please! review for my sake! **

**And if any of you are Justin Beiber fans (shiver, no offense, but SHIVER) just replace Bieber with you least fave artist/band...**

**Enoki: Just review or horrible things will happen to Enoki! Please! REVIEW! TT-TT**


	6. No Good Deed

**I'll admit, I've never listened to this song. But... it is for my nakama Things24. She was the ONLY ONE who made a fricking suggestion soif you want another chapter of this, make suggestions! I don't CARE if I've never listened to the song. I will do a songfic for it. Just gimme the name of the song (and band, please), name of the fiction realm you want (EX: Naruto, Bleach, IT, Doctor Who, Lord of the Rings), and preferred characters. Things only gave me the song... so it kinda wrote itself. And if it's awful, don't lock me in the sewer with Pennywise.**

**Enoki: Her new "toy" is the movie IT... -_- '**

**And...? Anyways...**

**Title: No Good Deed  
Rating: K+ to T  
Genres: Romance/Hurt (hold the comfort)  
Characters: Zuko and Katara (and Azula...and Sokka...and random firebenders...)  
Pairing: Zutara (duh...) **

**Circle**

_Circle encircles the earth_

_Chance and choice break his heart_

_His innocent arm moves to save me and I am spared_

_His beautiful arm is bloody and cut off_

_His heart ripped out to show me he loved_

_But I would not believe him_

_He did all that he could_

_I still would not believe him_

I was in trouble, again. Just Zuko and I. I couldn't see what was happening, but that was because of the blindfold. I felt a hand grip my arm and I knew it was Zuko.

"Katara, stay close." He said quietly. I jerked my arm from him and pulled the blindfold off my face.

"Get away from me!" I shrieked. I knew he was the one who had broken me out of that cell. I knew he was the one who had taken the hits, I could see the blood on his dark red shirt. But I didn't care. This was _Zuko_ I was looking at.

"KATARA!" He yelped suddenly and reached to pull me back. He did, but I hit the ground harder than I should have. I heard Zuko cry out in pain. He was clutching at the stump of his left arm. His hand was still gripping my shirt with the wrist still attached, but everything from the wrist up was gone.

_I left his arms empty and tied outstretched for me until he died_

_Left his arms empty and tied outstretched for me until he died_

_No man _

_Shows greater love_

_Than when a man_

_Lays down his life_

_For his beloved_

"Z-Zuko!" I gasped. He turned his gaze from the torn, bloody flesh to me. He smiled weakly.

"It's ok." He said softly and turned to face the enemy. Three Firenation soldiers and Azula. Azula pointed at me.

"I'll deal with the Waterbender." She said, chuckling. The soldiers shrugged. They attacked Zuko again. Zuko tried his best to dodge, but was thrown off balance by his lack of a left arm.

"Over HERE!" Azula lashed out at me with lightening. I had no water to bend so I was condemned to the same tactics Zuko was using. Dodge and try not to get killed.

"Katara! My BLOOD!" Zuko shouted and was subsequently blasted in the back with fire. He fell forward onto his knees, back alight. I bit my lip and began to bend the blood that had spilled from his wound. Azula was disgusted by the fact that I was waterbending using her brother's blood.

"Yeeeuch!" Azula hissed. Zuko had gotten up again and fought the soldiers. He killed all three of them. His sister glared at the corpses for a moment then turned to me. "Fine…" Azula makes to lift her arms. "Out numbered and out maneuvered…"

Then she blasted the bolt of lightening that I swore would take my life.

_I left his arms empty and tied outstretched for me until he died_

_Left his arms empty and tied outstretched for me until he died_

_Here I'm alive_

_And I don't have the right_

_He gave me the right_

_Costing him his life_

_New mercy's in the morning_

For a second, everything went black. That was when my head hit the dried up stone fountain. A heavy weight was sprawled across me and it didn't seem to want to move. I tasted blood on my lips. Azula gasped and I heard a body fall to the ground. Zuko rolled off of me and looked at me with his beautiful golden eyes.

"Katara… You never wanted to hear me and for good reason." He grunted. "But hear this: I loved you since I first saw you. I still love you." His voice cut off in a pained groan. He looked up at the sky. "Remember." He said quietly, his last word riding out on a final breath. Tears dripped unbidden from the corners of my eyes.

Azula lay dead on the side of our little battlefield, pierced through the heart by a sword that Zuko had thrown just in the instant that he was hit with the lightening. I bent over his body and collapsed against his chest, sobbing.

"Always. I'll always remember.

_I believe! what if I believe you now?_

_Could it ever change this?_

_Forgive me, relieve me,_

_Please come back to life._

_I believe! what if I believe you now?_

_Could it ever change this?_

_Forgive me, relieve me,_

When Sokka found Zuko and Katara, he found a crying Waterbender hunched over the corpse of a dead Firenation prince. Zuko was dead. And it didn't look like a fairy tale. His left arm was gone and blood soaked much of the ground. A severed hand lay on the ground near where Katara knelt. Zuko's eyes stared up at the darkening sky. The eyes lacked their usual fiery glint and stared dully up at the bluish-purplish sky.

"Katara?" Sokka reached out a hand to his sister.

She sat up straight. Then, in a sudden fit she gripped Zuko's shirt and screamed. "COME BACK! I need you!" She cried.

"Katara!" Sokka shouted. He grabbed his sister and pulled her up into a hug. "It'll be ok. Zuko wouldn't want you to be sad. Please. It'll be ok."

_Please come back to life._

_Come back to my life._

_I believe, what if i believe you now?_

_Forgive me, relieve me,_

_Please come back to life._

**Review, and remember: GIVE SUGGESTIONS! Song+Band, Realm, Character**


	7. Under My Skin

**Again, send in song requests, pleeeeeeeeease! And... L'AkumaChevalier... If you EVER call me "baby" again, you'll be buried in a sand coffin before you can say "sic".**

**And... Just cuz you asked for a Slipknot song, L'Aku... I'm posting an Avril Lavigne one. *evil laugh***

**Title: Under My Skin  
Rating: K+  
Genres: Romance  
Characters: Hinata and Kiba (And Ino, Akamaru, Shino, Kurenai, Shino's bugs)  
Pairing: KibaHina FLURFF!**

**Naked**

I wake up in the mornin'

_Put on my face_

_The one that's gonna get me_

_Through another day_

_Doesn't really matter_

_How I feel inside_

_This life is like a game sometimes_

Another day wearing her mask. Hinata quietly walked to meet her team at the training grounds.

"Hey Hinata!" Kiba stepped out from around a corner. Hinata froze, her heart did the same for a brief second. Then it started up again.

"Hi Kiba. Hi Akamaru." The dog licked her hand when she said his name. Hinata giggled. Around Kiba, it was so hard to keep that mask on.

_Then you came around me_

_The walls just disappeared_

_Nothin' to surround me_

_Keep me from my fears_

_I'm unprotected_

_See how I've opened up(oh)_

_You've made me trust_

_(Later…)_

She lay on her bed staring up at the ceiling. Hinata's mind wandered to the first day she had been with her team as a team.

(_Flash back)_

She stood back, afraid to approach the boys. Shino and Kiba mock attacked each other, practicing their skills.

"Hinata, go." Kurenai urged her to join her comrades.

Kiba paused. "Hey, Hinata! Come on! Shino and I promise we won't punch you too hard!"

Hinata couldn't help smiling. "You better hope _I _don't punch _you_ too hard!" She joked and went to join them.

(_end flashback_)

_Cause I've never felt like this before_

_I'm naked around you_

_Does it show?_

_You see right through me_

_And I can't hide_

_I'm naked around you_

_And it feels so right_

(_later…_)

Hinata walked again. Quietly, in a different direction. There were no missions scheduled that day, so she hoped she could meet with Kiba and just talk.

She knocked on the door of his house. Mrs. Inuzuka answered.

"I-Is Kiba here?" Hinata asked softly.

"No. Sorry."

"Could you tell me where he is?"

"He went out with that Yamanaka girl. Do you want me to tell him you stopped by?"

"No. Thank you anyway, Inuzuka-san."

"You're welcome." The door closed. Hinata was on a mission.

_Yeah, yeah_

_I'm trying to remember_

_Why I was afraid_

_To be myself_

_And let the covers fall away_

_Guess I never had someone like you_

_To help me fit in my skin_

"Kiba!" the Hyuga girl ran up to her friend. She didn't even look at Ino. "Can I borrow him for a second?" She asked the blonde girl as she dragged Kiba away.

"Uh… See ya Ino." Kiba waved. Once they were pretty much out of ear and visual range of people, Hinata turned to Kiba.

"Hinata, what's going on?" Kiba asked, slightly annoyed.

"I-I w-wanted t-t-to t-tell-l you s-something."

"Spit it out."

She was taken aback at how he barked this three-word phrase. He realized how annoyed he sounded and put a hand on her shoulder. "Sorry."

"N-never mind. I-I'm sorry f-for dragging you away from Ino like that. I just... I-It… I-I… It doesn't matter."

Again, realization slapped the boy in the face. "Jeez, Hinata! It's not like that! I had Ino arrange some flowers for me so I could give them to-"

"To who?" She looked up at him.

"T-to you." He stammered, volume dropping to a whisper.

_Cause I've never felt like this before_

_I'm naked around you_

_Does it show?_

_You see right through me_

_And I can't hide_

_I'm naked around you_

_And it feels so right_

"Me?"

"Y-yeah." He was still quiet. "This is kind for you too." He kissed her on the fore head.

A very out of character phrase came from her mouth. "Wow, Kiba. Get some glasses, cuz my mouth is down here." She stood on her toes and kissed him, full on the mouth.

_I'm naked around you_

_Does it show?_

_I'm naked around you_

And… Thirty seconds later, it was interrupted by a barking Akamaru. Kiba looked down at her, dazed. Hinata blushed.

"Was that some kind of seduction trick? Were you just testing it on me? Or were you trying to poison me?" The boy smirked, joking with his friend.

"Not the time for jokes, Kiba."

"I know… Whoa. I just made out with the heiress of the Hyuga clan. WHOO HOO!" he punched both fists into the air. "Damn I'm good."

She frowned. "And the fact that _I_ was the one who kissed you first has nothing to do with that?"

"Uh… Let's not tell Shino that part."

"Agreed."

The ant sitting on the blade of grass that had been watching the entire time, had made no promises.

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_I'm so naked around you_

_And I can't hide_

_You're gonna see right through baby (gonna see right through...)_

_I'm so naked around you_

_And I can't hide_

_You're gonna see right through baby_

**Again, more requests! ^^ I'm probably doing a songfic for "Only One", "Me Inside"... or maybe "Surfacing" next, due to the fact that I have been converted to being a Maggot... Sorry, L'Aku...But you have to wait.**

**Enoki: Surfacing would be for...what exactly?**

**IDK... I might slap a One Piece theme on it and do it that way... **

**Enoki: Eh, that could work. OH MY GOD. That idea... was pure brilliance!**

**Wasn't it though?**

**Enoki: YES! L'Aku's gonna love it! Get This=Gaara's thoughts towards people he hates! XD Minus the stuff about the bands...**

**I'd use creative license to change that. It's not like I'm getting paid to do this...**

**Enoki: Heh heh... And I am.**

**You're a ninja! You get paid to stand there and look cool! Go away before I lock you in the sewers with Pennywise AND the Mole People!**

**Enoki: ... Mole people...? I don't want to knooooow!~! (vanishes)**


End file.
